Dirty Magazine
|user='Master Roshi Krillin Ninja Murasaki Dr. Brief Emperor Pilaf Old Kai Oolong' |class=Book |similar='Bob & Margaret' }} A is a type of book with images mostly involving women completely in the nude, partially nude, or performing pornographic acts while nude. Overview Master Roshi has a huge collection of them, which he is commonly seen viewing throughout the series. Ninja Murasaki of the Red Ribbon Army is also seen to have a collection hidden in a hut on his floor in Muscle Tower. It is also revealed that Dr. Brief collects them, even though he is married; Bulma accidentally switches capsule cases with him and ends up seeing the magazines in one of the capsules in it during the General Blue Saga. Krillin gave one of these to Roshi in order for him to take him as his pupil. Krillin had several more that Master Roshi found after Krillin fell through the Flying Nimbus. In "Until We Meet Again", Krillin berates Roshi for still reading them, only for Roshi to respond that Krillin reads them as well. In his airship, Emperor Pilaf once showed dirty magazines to King Piccolo. However, only Animal-Type Earthlings were shown in it rather than Human-type Earthlings indicating dirty magazines featuring Animal-Type Earthlings exist as well as the ones that normally feature Human-type Earthlings (this makes sense given Earth is home to different types of Earthlings with presumably different tastes). Old Kai also reads dirty magazines. As a matter of fact, one of Goku's first bribes to him was loaning him some of Master Roshi's magazines, much to Gohan shock and Shin's chagrin. However, he indicated during that time that he had no real need for them to be satisfied due to him using omniscient vision to watch girls play volleyball on the beach/strip down (depending on the version). In Dragon Ball Super, after the third destructive shockwave produced by Goku and Beerus' Energy Clash, Old Kai shows Kibito Kai one of his Dirty magazines depicting a scantly clad blonde woman as a final goodbye (as he believes the universe is about to end), only for Kibito Kai to knock it away in anger to Old Kai's shock. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, the magazines must be collected and returned to Roshi at the beginning of the game. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, a magazine can be seen laying on a table in front of Kame House in the first level's opening cutscene. The cover of said magazine cannot be seen, but with emulator tools, the game camera can be moved to see that the cover is, unsurprisingly, a nude woman (albeit blurry). In Dragon Ball: Origins, Krillin uses the dirty magazines as a bribe to become Master Roshi's student, just like he did in the anime/manga. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, in the bonus level 3-5, Dr. Brief wants Bulma to retrieve the dirty magazine capsule Bulma left on General Blue's Camp island; it is revealed in this level that the magazines were found by Master Roshi, who hid them on the island because he can't read them at Kame House. They appear under the title Naughty Book in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, during the animated epilogue after Mira's defeat, Elder Kai can be seen reading a dirty magazine while walking around Conton City's Recreation Plaza. However he is so focused on his book that the doesn't notice that Beerus is right in his path causing him to bump into the God of Destruction. Beerus notes he almost dropped his food and angrily wonders who it was before noticing it was Elder Kai and calms down, though he gets angry when Elder Kai grumbles about Beerus' presence still holding a grudge for Beerus sealing him inside the Z Sword, loud enough that Beerus is able to hear him. He prepares to destroy Elder Kai, though fortunately Whis defuses the situation by offering them some food which they both try. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, certain characters can be occasionally seen reading Dirty magazines in various places. Oolong can be found reading one at certain points in East Ravine and the Southeast Islands. In Saiyan Saga Episode 1 Sub Story "Master Roshi's Prized Possession", Master Roshi finds that his dirty magazine has gone missing and suspects that Turtle has hidden it some where. He asks Goku to talk to Turtle to find out where he hid it, which Goku agrees with and notes Roshi hasn't changed when he reveals it's a swimsuit photograph collection. Goku asks Bulma if she's seen it but she doesn't no where his dirty book is and he asks about Turtle whom she says she saw behind Kame House. Goku talks to Turtle who refuses to say where it is and that Master Roshi needs to learn self control, but accidentally slips and says it belongs in the ground, causing Goku to realize he buried it somewhere. Goku looks around and finds a spot which he digs up to find the girly book which Goku returns to Master Roshi who is thrilled to have it back and says he was right to take Goku on as a student and that he's counting on him helping out when that troublesome Turtle hides it again ending the Sub Story. Additionally during the Frieza Saga Episode 1 Sub Story "Wild Imagination", Krillin can be found by Gohan reading one at Kame House. Gohan asks Krillin what he is doing and Krillin thinking fast tells him that he's been researching a new way for two people to do Mental Simulation Training and suggests they practice it before the trip to Namek (fortunately Krillin had already picked up the technique beforehand). After Gohan's attempt to imagine Krillin fails forcing him to fight an image of Nappa due to becoming distracted, he manages to succeed in creating an image of Krillin. After they spar in their minds, Gohan wants to go again. so Krillin tries imagining Gohan but starts thinking about the magazine and loses focus causing him to imagine a hot girl in a red bikini. Gohan sees it and Krillin tries to suggest Master Roshi sent the image claiming he can do it from very far away. However Gohan doesn't buy it so Krillin is forced to come clean and ends their training session. Trivia *A magazine that features males was among the dirty magazines Krillin gave to Master Roshi. The word "Homo" can be seen on it. *Bulma is extremely embarrassed that her father collects them despite the fact he is married. **In Dragon Ball Origins 2, Bulma is even mortified by the idea of someone finding her father's dirty magazines (when she discovered her father had wrote his name in them) that she returns to retrieve their capsule in a sub-level, and is forced to search for it in bad weather for a long time before she finds it. However unbeknownst to her they were found by Master Roshi who apparently keeps them as his own "private" collection only to be angry when he can't find the capsule as he notes the magazines were the highest quality stuff he'd ever seen (Dr. Briefs was apparently able to afford high-end magazines due to his immense wealth). **In real life, it is not uncommon for married men to collect dirty magazines (at least before the raise of the internet which rendered dirty magazines for the most part obsolete). **In the same scene, Goku also expressed confusion about why the girls were naked and yet not taking baths, and also feeling sorry for them when he thought they were too poor to afford clothes, owing to his more innocent nature and thus not understanding what was actually going on in the magazine. ***Goku himself has no sense of shame when it comes to being nude himself which is probably why he is more confused than shocked by their nudity. However as he gets older he does recognize that dirty magazines are perverted and recognizes perversion in others as he notes similarities between Master Roshi and Old Kai, even trying to bribe him with the promise of some of Master Roshi's magazines but Old Kai declines. However Goku himself retains a pure heart free of perversion in additon to being married (In Dragon Ball Super, Goku himself notes he is attracted to Chi-Chi's feisty strong willed personality) and having children. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Books